Moments
by starcup665
Summary: A series of KakaSaku connected drabbles. For the 'Last Fan Standing' contest at the KakaSaku DW community. I anticipate mature content in some chapters. New Prompt: That's what she said.
1. Balloon Animals

ZOMG, first fic posted on my new account! So, thirty drabbles in thirty days. Never mind those AS modules in a week, _this_ is the real challenge.

* * *

><p><strong><span>#1 Balloon Animals<span>**

Wisps of cloudy breath strung lazily from her mouth as she exhaled. Under the heavy influence of inertia - induced by a particularly hectic day at the hospital followed by a particularly irksome Naruto, followed by a particularly bitchy Ino - she lay down on her back, fingers absentmindedly running through the jagged tendrils of grass as her eyes traced the outline of a deformed cloud.

"Frog," she murmured softly. She moved onto an adjacent cloud, brows furrowing momentarily as she tried to decipher its shape. "Hmmm . . . alligator."

She continued the game in solitude and peace for a couple more minutes, finding some reprieve from one of the worst days of her life. Her half-lidded eyes roamed through the vast expanse of the sky until they lay upon messy spikes of white. Her lips quirked upwards slightly, as she whispered "Kakashi-sensei"

The messy white spikes moved closer to her, at a much faster speed than she was used to seeing clouds move at, until they appeared directly above her. "I think something's wrong with your eyes, Sakura," quipped the spikes jovially. Sakura blinked, a bemused expression etched onto her face, until realisation caught up with her. Her eyes widened.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

'_How had I not noticed that was actually his hair?' _she wondered fleetingly, '_I must be tired.'_

She shot up, her forehead inadvertently colliding with her former teacher's. They both winced at the contact, before chuckling at the other's misfortune, and their own.

"Seriously Sakura, since when do frogs have six legs?"

She rolled her eyes, her cheeks reddening slightly. "I was looking at a different cloud to you obviously."

"None of them had the features typically present in a frog."

"Well, now you're being racist to frogs," she blurted out suddenly, not caring if she made sense or not, "It had a disability-no, don't laugh, that's very insensitive of you sensei!"

He responded with an affectionate ruffle of her hair. "Want me to show you a frog?"

Green eyes narrowed. "I'm not a child; I know what an actual frog looks like, thank you very much."

"No, no, I meant _this_," and Kakashi handed her a frog. Made out of a balloon. It was a balloon frog.

Sakura's eyebrow arched disbelievingly as she took the frog tentatively. "Oh, well this isn't any more patronizing than giving me an actual frog."

"Glad you like it!" His eyes creased - a testament to his infuriatingly cheery mood. She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face, and despite her lethargy, despite her confusion as to what exactly her sensei was doing with a balloon frog, she couldn't help but feel she had seen worse days than this.


	2. Ooh La La

**#2 Ooh La La**

If Naruto whistled suggestively her way one. More. _Time_-

"Ooh la la, Sakura!" He exclaimed ecstatically, adopting a rather contrived French accent to praise her, before whistling suggestively her way. Pink brows creased sharply, and Sakura was preparing to smack him, kick him, punch him, or/and throw objects detrimental to one's health at him, when she noticed his hand twitch. The hand moved closer to her. Her eyes widened with dismay as she reluctantly observed the deliberate trajectory of the offending hand and realised its destination.

Her ass.

_Oh hell. Oh he better not-_

She emitted a loud strangled noise – something akin to a choke, a sob, even a scream – upon feeling the offending hand squeeze her rear heartily.

The kettle had boiled. The volcano had erupted. Inner and outer Sakura were both thoroughly pissed off.

This day was the worst day of her life.

Kakashi was walking leisurely to meet his former students to eat lunch with them (with Naruto paying, after an unlucky bet), one hand clutching his beloved book, the other casually resting in his pocket.

He chuckled merrily, and his exposed eye creased prominently after reading a particularly intense, well-thought out scene. _Oh, that Jiraiya. What a genius._

"NARUTO!"

His eye widened. He could recognise that voice from a mile away. Incidentally, he was approximately a mile away from their agreed meeting place, just outside the hospital where Sakura was working. _I wonder what he's done now . . ._ he sighed, praying fervently for the wellbeing of the aspiring Hokage so that his ability to pay for their lunches would not be impeded. Deciding it was his duty to prevent an potentially ugly outcome, he hastened towards the hospital, practically sprinting when two figures were in sight.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's raised chakra-infused fist, well aware of the killing intent in her eyes. Wondering what the cause was for this irrational, though by no means out-of-character violence, his dark eye scanned the scene.

And then he found it.

Naruto's hand lay rather snugly against Sakura's rear. Despite his shrunken stature and frightened countenance, his unyielding, gloved hand refused to remove itself. Sakura whipped her head around to glare at Kakashi who had the nerve to stop her from pummelling Naruto. It wasn't _her_ fault her nurse outfit was sporting stains and blood and the only available spare outfit happened to be a French maid's dress. She wasn't able to get changed before being ogled and pounced on by a horny Naruto. She continued to glower at her teacher before feeling a second large hand on her butt, removing Naruto's.

Kakashi's hand, however, seemed very reluctant to move, as his eyes drank in the sight of her in a frilly, short, French dress. _Ooh la la._

Yet for some reason, Sakura didn't feel the need to smack him, kick him, punch him, or/and throw objects detrimental to one's health at him. As he silently praised her outfit choice, she couldn't help but think, maybe this wasn't the worst day ever.


	3. Cuddly Face

*Feels. Strength. Slipping. Motivation. Lacking. Stress level. High. Exams. One week. Not. Going. To. Make. It.* -collapse-

* * *

><p><strong><span>#3 Cuddly Face<span>**

Outside, the atmosphere was shrouded in darkness and mist. The sky was weeping, a deadly combination of thunder and downpour ricocheting soundly through the endless foggy horizon. Vivacious flurries of wintry wind whistled stridently, rustling the silvery swathes of nearby maples.

Inside, Haruno Sakura lay rigidly on her back, not daring to move a muscle. Rather, it was almost impossible to; what with the throng of masculine bodies surrounding her in the confines of what she _thought_ was a two-man tent.

True, she had raised a complaint regarding the adverse weather conditions, but she hadn't expected to be _heard_, accustomed as she was to being ignored by her male companions. It was Kakashi's wise idea that they all cram into one tent.

"_It'll be like a sleepover!"_

She had wanted to rearrange his concealed face then to wipe away the unnecessary thrill and excitement. She hadn't, deciding that did not display her usual propriety. And now, she had to pay the price by waking up to four potential cases of morning wood. This was quickly becoming the worst day of her life.

A squeaky wheeze broke her harrowing thoughts, followed by a quiet whistling noise, followed by a loud, obnoxious snore, followed by soft, shadowy breaths. She silently groused at her luck, sitting up slightly to shoot irate glances at her sleeping teammates. Sai, on the furthest right, appeared vacant and indifferent. Next to him, Sasuke - who perpetually plastered on an indifferent expression with veiled haughtiness - had an indifferent yet vaguely haughty likeness about him.

Sakura sighed and lay down on her side, wondering if the team dynamics would change now that Sasuke was back and had re-joined the group. So far things had been somewhat civil; she only had to tend to three broken bones. One of those had been achieved by Sakura herself, after the unforgiving rear-squeezing episode involving Naruto. She stared at him, rolling her eyes at his terribly gormless visage.

That's when she felt a fourth body pressing up against her back. She felt a hand slither its way to her front, settling comfortably against her stomach. She felt her face flush hotly at the realisation that Kakashi-sensei, the traitor who had instigated the whole travesty, was spooning her.

With substantial difficulty, she managed to turn around and face him, the sudden proximity making their noses brush against each other. His serene expression changed to a content, blissful one as his arms tightened around her, one immediately pressing against her butt, bringing forth an array of images of one unforgiving rear-squeezing episode. Her eyes widened and she shifted her head quickly to settle against his chest. She was suddenly glad that Naruto had insisted a little too forcefully on sleeping next to Sasuke, to 'save her from the discomfort of lying next to a recovering malevolent hell-bent-on-revenge prick, of course'. Lying next to the comforting warmth provided by Kakashi, she had to admit this wasn't the worst night she'd been through.

And so she cuddled back with equal fervour.


	4. Cataglottism

**#4 Cataglottism**

"Sakura, Kakashi – could you perhaps explain the premise behind 'cataglottism'? I have yet to understand the concept of such a bewildering activity. It baffles me."

Ordinarily, Sakura would have ignored a question posed by an unworldly, easily-baffled Sai. The only difference with this unfortunate enquiry that prompted her to speak was the unfortunate ninjas it was addressed to.

"Uh Sai, why are you asking me and Kakashi?"

"I doubt Naruto would have the relevant experience or knowledge to provide a sufficient answer. Also, Sasuke strikes me as being a little too frigid for such an exercise."

He had a point.

"And I believe you and Kakashi engage in amorous activities on a regular basis, hence making you the most suitable candidate for answering."

A loud smack resounded loudly. "The hell, Sai? Where did you get that idea from?"

Sai held his sore arm gingerly, nuanced pain distorting his usual indifferent tone. "Well, Naruto said-"

"Should've known. NARUTO!"

"Sai, why'd you rat me out?" Naruto scowled, suddenly appearing in the two-man tent. He continued on loudly, "and what do you mean I have no experience? Now I don't know what cataglots are but I can tell you, Sasuke is most definitely not frigid-"

A loud smack resounded noisily. "Dobe," Sasuke grumbled, having appeared in the two-man tent next to the blonde.

Naruto rubbed his sore arm cautiously. "Neh, teme, Sai accused me of having no experience in cataglottis – what is that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, whispering in Naruto's ear. Sakura wasn't sure what he said, but Naruto blushed slightly, before exclaiming, "Ah, cataglottism! You're wrong; I have _plenty_ of experience in that. And Sasuke is not frigid!"

Sasuke dragged him out of the tent.

Sakura groused and gritted her teeth, laboriously trying to refrain from murdering her whole team.

"It wasn't just Naruto," Sai continued on, as if he hadn't heard the unusual exchange that had occurred, "was I wrong in also assuming that about you and Kakashi? It seemed the only logical inference – or have I misconstrued your cuddling the other night?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Her shock rendered her speechless, and she said nothing for some moments, expressing her discomfort with shuffling feet and twitching fingers. She then shot an incensed glare at Kakashi, who had been quietly perusing his literature in the background. "Sensei, why the hell are you not saying anything?"

"I'm quite content with watching you trying to cover up our intimate night, it's cute," he hummed, his exposed eye sparkling with veiled amusement.

"Kakashi! What-"

"Sakura, how can you deny the zeal with which you pressed up against me? That eagerness was of course mutual."

"Wait, were you awake when you . . ." she couldn't finish.

His eye crinkle said it all. Sakura felt her face flush.

"So, I'm still perplexed regarding the state of your relationship. And, going back to my original point on cataglottism-"

"Sakura and I would be happy to demonstrate, Sai."

Sakura's surprised squeak when he abruptly pressed his lips pointedly against hers made his day.


	5. Krukolibidinous

**#5 Krukolibidinous**

"Ino!" Sakura gaped at her mischievous friend, shame written on her face. "I really don't think we should be doing this . . ."

"For God's sake, forehead-I know you're as curious as I am."

She wanted to retort, but she couldn't deny it. She _had_ to know. Her inquisitive nature simply wouldn't allow her to skip out on such an opportunity.

Ino sensed her friend's hesitation. "This would be useful for a medic-nin. I mean, we're supposed to be aware about human anatomy, right?"

Sakura indeed wished to become a proficient medical ninja.

"Oh, alright," she acquiesced nonchalantly, as if they weren't about to commit what some would consider a grave offence. If they were caught . . . she juddered, not daring to think further along those lines.

"You ready?" Ino offered a small smile of encouragement, looking absolutely pleased and filled to the brim with anticipation. "One, two, three . . . go!"

As quick as a wink, she opened up to the first chapter of Icha Icha.

They both peered eagerly at the pages, which had been positively _ravished_. Ino turned a tatty, stained, dog-eared page gingerly. "For something so precious, it sure is in an abysmal condition."

Sakura didn't comment, frowning at the images that were revealed to her with every turn of a page. "Ino . . . are you sure this is accurate?"

"Well, I don't see why not-"

"But it's so . . . big! And chunky! I don't believe this, this can't be right."

"I'm pretty sure it is-"

"No, Jiraiya must have purposefully accentuated that in order to appeal to his target audience!" she whined, face flushing more prominently at the bombard of . . . phalluses. "I mean how the hell is _that_," she pointed to one, to emphasise her disbelief, "supposed to fit in _there_?" she sounded almost tearful.

"Just, just calm down, okay Sakura?" the intended comfort Ino's words were supposed to provide was nullified by her sceptical, almost breathless tone as she too mulled over the validity of the porn book.

Sakura's breaths became deeper as she further explored the pages. As dubious as she felt, she couldn't deny the immoral excitement that had built up inside.

"Sakura?"

Two pairs of eyes, saturated in guilt, snapped up at the deep voice. Neither looked at the intruder's eye – Ino too afraid to, settled immediately on the lacquered floor. Sakura's, interestingly, focused intently on Kakashi's crotch.

"Ino . . ." Kakashi started. "You _do_ know what those stains are, don't you?"

Ino glanced at the page spread open, noted the viscous creamy stain, shrieked stridently and let go of the book as if it had scorched her skin. She stood up shakily and hastened away.

"I don't know _what_ she was thinking," Sakura could hear the amusement in his voice, "I merely didn't want her to get glue on her hands."

_Right, glue._

"There's no need to steal my books; you have me-"

She blanched, reddened, and followed Ino before he could finish.


	6. Foreign Tongue

**#6 Foreign Tongue**

Moonlight tentatively seeps in between the cracks of the curtains, bathing the two writhing bodies in ethereal shades.

He ghosts his lips deferentially down her pallid neck. She tugs wantonly at his pallid hair.

Their lips collide, their teeth clash as strings of saliva cement their hungry mouths and glimmering beads dampen their skin deliciously.

And though he has kissed her before, the tongue sliding voraciously against hers feels foreign. It is submerged in unadulterated passion instead of the tentative prods that had served to make an enjoyable albeit slightly awkward first kiss (made even more uncomfortable by the presence of Sai).

Their soft breaths glide over each other as they explore with equal fervour, meeting each kiss with a bite, each lick with a tug, chaste touches soon moving with haste.

She allows her hazy mind to examine the current situation, and their recent encounters. She is not oblivious to his feelings. Even from the most mundane – for example, giving her a balloon frog – to the night he had cuddled her, of his own volition. Does she reciprocate his feelings? Love is an alien concept to her – especially when used in conjunction with her sensei.

He doesn't allow her to ponder further, distracting her with reverential kisses across her sensitive bellybutton, before licking languidly down satin-smooth thighs, before moving up . . .

_Oh_.

Lucidity shifts to fuzzy, white ecstasy, and he eagerly swallows her breathy whimpers. Before she knows it, it is the end, and she admits out loud that she might love him – maybe has loved him all along.

Sakura jolts awake.


	7. Well, that was different

**#7 Well, that was different.**

Well, _that _was different.

Unnervingly so. THAT had never happened to Kakashi before. It shouldn't have surprised him, he reasoned, given their recent encounters (which were mostly his fault, he admitted).

But this, this was a new low, even for him. They were getting along all fine and dandy until she stole Icha Icha and ogled his groin then darted away before he could tease her or reprimand her or pick her up and spank her-

Calloused fingers tugged at sweat-laced follicles before he could continue that tempting thought.

And then he just had to have a wet dream about her and completely blow away the already tenuous parameters of their relationship. He was a sick, sick man who had definitely earned his reputation as the village's legendary pervert.

The images, misty as they were, still haunted his desire-riddled mind. His lips skimming over the dampened planes of porcelain flesh, the feel of pliant lips submitting to his ravenous ones, emerald eyes darkening and sparkling with resolute yearning and need, her silent whimpers, slender fingers skittering over taut muscle-

He gave up and buried his face in his dampened, beaten-down pillow, as if it could absorb all his woes and frustrations. Eventually, his aggravation shifted to exhaustion, and he succumbed to the subconscious land of his darkest, forbidden desires, knowing he would not be free of the torture that was Sakura Haruno. At least dream-Sakura would be sure to ease all of dream-Kakashi's aches.

Real-Kakashi sure as hell wasn't getting any.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: SO SORRY, I didn't notice but I uploaded the wrong word document before, that's why it didn't make sense. = I am a mess!**


	8. Firefly

**#8 Firefly**

**Fireflies in her eyes**

When he returns from his mission, bloody, battered and barely breathing, it is all Sakura can do not to drop her steaming mug all over the linoleum. Sticky scarlet rivulets flow from the myriad of lacerations blemishing his beaten skin as he attempts a parody of a smile, well aware of the kaleidoscope of emotions pooling in her blazing eyes, making up for his lethargic stupor.

Before he knows it, he is forced onto her lap – not that he complains or tries to struggle – and he watches her silently seethe as a hot surge of chakra gushes rapidly through his veins like liquid fire. He stares, transfixed, as a resplendent glow radiates from her invigorating elixir, much like the ethereal glow of fireflies.

Fireflies are vicarious yet soothing. And so is Sakura Haruno.

Her tickling warmth lulls him into a languid, listless state, and he doesn't know if that is good or not. Sakura knows. His apparently dire situation births a newfound desperation and panic - which she tries to disguise as irritated fury, because she knows he'd rather see her intense ire then her vulnerability.

His mismatched eyes flick to his wife's lurid ones one last time. He marvels at the luminescent shine as she silently implores him to _stay with her_, feverish promises of pain and misery if he dares leave her lingering palpably in the air, falling upon unhearing ears.

As he feels his fire die, he hopes hers never will.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: Forgot to mention, this one isn't connected to the other drabbles. They didn't suddenly just go from wet dreams to marriage xP<br>**


	9. WTF

-sigh- Something a little different to the last one . . .

* * *

><p><strong><span>#9 WTF<span>**

He just wanted to talk. It was hard enough trying to formulate the words to the girl who had been avoiding him for days on end without said girl violently hurling tampons at him, screeching at him to "GTFO".

"But Sakura, I just want you to know that I'm not the least bit angry about you stealing Icha Icha – or staring at my crotch-"

"G. T. F. O. Kakashi!" she bit through gnashing teeth, punctuating each bitter letter with a careless fling of an _Always_ packet. He dodged each one, to her abiding frustration. "Do people want to piss me off on purpose? There is no such thing as a _happy period_!" she broke off then, curling onto the bed, hands fisting in her tousled sheets. She buried her head in her folded-up fleece throw, to muffle her whimpers.

Kakashi gradually inched back towards the window where he had initially entered from. "Okay, perhaps this isn't a good time-"

Her head snapped up at him, and he froze mid-step, her piercing glare visually assaulting him. She had finally noticed that the window was open and, in her blind fury, she had thrown all her pads out of the window. "You dodged."

Kakashi stayed silent.

"They're all gone now. ARE YOU A NINJA, OR WHAT?"

He shuddered, unsure of what was happening. "What do you mean?"

"Couldn't you have CAUGHT them with your herculean speed? No, you fucking let them fall out the window! What is wrong with you?"

He plastered on an amiable smile. "Many things, Sakura-chan. I'm terribly sorry, so I'll just be going-"

"Damn right you will." Her icy tone told him he didn't have a choice in his destination. "Pick up two _Always_ packets – a _Maxi Long Plus_ and _Maxi Night_. Plus some _Always Daily Pantyliners_. Oh, and why the hell not, two packets of _Tampax_."

He was uncertain as to whether or not she was joking.

"Please hurry . . ." Sakura fixated her glassy, jade eyes, her voice nothing more than a fragile whisper.

Astonished at her vacillating moods, he jumped out the way he came.

* * *

><p>"Taichou . . . may I ask what you are doing?" <em>What the fuck<em>?

"Wings or not? Wings or not?"

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at Yamato, trying to express the magnitude of his problems through one solemn eye. "It's that time of the month."

That explained a lot. Not.

Kakashi continued to mull over three packs of . . . _Always Maxi long plus non-wing_, _flexi-wings_ and _doubled curved wings_, Yamato read incredulously.

"Shit, I forgot the tampons!" as he hastened away to the feminine hygiene section, Yamato felt his previously unwavering veneration for his Taichou go down the pan.


	10. Music Box

****-sob- JUST ONE MORE DAY OF EXAMS. It'll be over by tomorrow. Then my writing won't suffer so much. _ Another unconnected one-shot, because I was in the mood for some angst.

* * *

><p><strong>#10 Music Box<strong>

Outside, ominous obsidian clouds obscure the rumbling skies, signalling the inception of a torrential storm. It begins with the droning pitter-patter of drizzle.

Inside, matching this monotonous cadence, a tinkling, twinkling tune erupts from the worn music box. Its archaic exterior belies the saccharine, sickly-sweet song.

She hates her anniversary present. It is a strong reminder of him, and a weak substitute.

She listens nevertheless, _because_ it is a strong reminder – and she doesn't know what she would do without any semblance of him.

It traps her, its addictive, cloying clutches ensnaring her fragile mind.

Soon, grave, eerie silence saturates the air. She restarts the song.

Outside, the sky lashes out, unfurling its unprecedented agony over her loss, the persistent drops hammering heavily onto the ground.

Inside, her tears do the same.


	11. The Bright Side

**#11 The Bright Side**

Kakashi was clearly not impressed.

"Look, I'm really sorry! How was I supposed to know Tsunade-sama would be shopping at the same time as you?"

"I suppose it's understandable to not take that into consideration when forcing me to buy them for you – it's practically impossible to make the distinction between when she is and isn't on the rag," his initial light tone had became saturated with bitter contempt halfway through his muttered sentence, "nevertheless, I hardly doubt it would have been _too_ tasking for you to buy the tampons yourself – maybe the hormonal Hokage wouldn't have thrown multiple packets at you for being a pervert. Hear that, Sakura-chan? I have been labelled a pervert by the Hokage, and will forever be known as that by the village."

The fact was, the village already_ knew_ he was a pervert because of his books – though Sakura felt it wasn't best to mention this.

"I agree, it was an inopportune encounter with Tsunade-sama, but don't you think that you're _maybe_ overreacting a little bit?" she held out the bouquet of flowers, the box of truffles, and the latest novel in his treasured series as a peace offering. He dismissed the flowers and the chocolates and snatched his book away.

"In case you haven't noticed Sakura, the concussion Tsunade kindly gave me has landed me in hospital."

Definitely not impressed.

"Well, look on the bright side."

"Enlighten me."

"You're not dead!"

A non-committal grunt.

"Tsunade-sama must be hitting menopause soon so you won't have to endure violence . . . of that scale, anymore."

An exasperated sigh.

"You have the new Icha Icha."

A lazy nod.

"I promise I'll get Naruto to make future purchases for me."

Half-hooded eyes flicked her way fleetingly, and she could've sworn she saw his eye crease faintly, indicating his amusement (however slight). It wasn't much, but it was enough to make her heart flutter.

"And . . . I think I might love you."

The last was a soft hushed whisper, a transient thought that she had to put out there. As soon as she realised she had said it aloud however, she cringed, cursed silently, mind flooded with panic and trepidation as she waited for his response.

She needn't have feared. When she looked back at him, Kakashi was already asleep.


	12. Drunken Bastard

**#12 Drunken Bastard**

Sakura had expected Kakashi to be slightly melancholy and sombre, or maybe philosophical and conversational, possibly a little bit aggressive, or perhaps _even_ a teeny bit perverted, when drunk.

Certainly not all of the above. Certainly not to _this_ extent.

* * *

><p>"Sensei? What's the matter?"<p>

"Oh, Sakura-chan . . . nothing of grave importance. I come here from time to time."

His uncovered eye appeared to be even droopier than usual, but though his slouch had become more prominent and his words were saturated in his usual indifference, they carried undertones of gravity and weightiness.

"I'd never have struck you as the type to come here at all. Alone, as well?"

"Sometimes one's own company is greatest. If one can appreciate the joys of solitude, they need not go through life constantly longing for love and craving for companionship. That's just painful. On the other hand, you could argue a life without love is even more so."

The sudden detour in their (his) conversation to love alarmed her. "I guess you want to bask in your solitude then – I'll just leave you to it!"

Hands pulled her back as she made to leave. "Don't go, Sakura." The plea, so thick in his gravelly voice and his dark imploring eye was startling. He was being fragile, earnest, and she felt that maybe, just maybe she could get him to remove his layers and open up to her.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was infuriatingly stubborn, even when inebriated. He had refused to open up to her, evading each of her questions skilfully, with the ability of a proficient ninja. His plea for her to stay was an excuse to get her to pay for more drinks. Sakura was sure this was payback for the recent tampon-related incident.<p>

His speech had deteriorated, and Sakura thought this was their cue to leave. As tempting as it was, she didn't really want to see Kakashi getting trashed; he was scaring her enough, and it was getting late.

"Fucking no!" He growled, slamming his glass on the counter. "I don't wanna leave."

Kakashi could be quite the coarse, violent drunk, as well.

"C'mon, sensei . . ." she tried coaxing him gently, though this only resulted in him pushing his stool over angrily as he pouted petulantly. They were soon forced to leave.

* * *

><p>Right now, he was making the moves on her.<p>

And he was not at all subtle about it.

"Drunken bastard!" she hissed vehemently as she warded away his wandering hands again. "Stop that, will you?"

His hands disobeyed moments later.

"Where're you taking me?" He murmured, ignoring Sakura's protests.

"Home!"

"Perfect," he purred, moving his face closer to the back of her neck, hands skimming over the curve of her rear. She couldn't stop the blush as she felt his breath, even through his mask, tickle her warm skin.

She would never let him consume another drink.

Without warning, he removed his mask, and moved in for a hungry kiss.

Then again . . .


	13. Last Goodbye

Not connected to main story.

* * *

><p><strong>#13 Last Goodbye<strong>

The wind groans, breathing out lachrymose into the gloom-enshrouded atmosphere.

The drizzle patters plaintively onto the grass until the soil becomes mud and the mud smears the bouquet of lilies and snapdragons and chrysanthemums and the floral wreath, despite the rain's unstinting efforts to rinse it down.

She stares at the pale stone, its engraved verse darkened by the effusion of downpour.

He stares at her, just yards away though she is unaware, noting how out-of-place the pink-haired woman is against the miserable melancholy cloaking the cemetery.

"Sakura . . ." he murmurs, moving closer.

She twists her head to acknowledge the second figure. Her attempt to smile falls short, her thinly-veiled anguish bursting into existence. It is almost a relief, a cathartic release when she weeps with debilitating, pathetic desolation in his warm embrace. He simply strokes her hair and holds her up against him as she struggles not to break down further in her unmitigated agony.

"It'll be okay," he whispers, finally grasping her hand tightly and silently urging her to leave with him.

She doesn't think it will be, expecting the hollowness in her heart to remain for eternity, but she squeezes his hand anyway. Sakura glances at the stone one last time.

She bids Kakashi a final farewell, before turning to leave.


	14. Lick

I'm still hanging in there, guys =D On Day 26 now, hopefully I can keep it up for another few days. I'm not entirely pleased with a lot of my entries, because I was stumped for ideas and wrote them at like midnight, but it's not about quality! Visit the KakaSaku DreamWidth community if you want to get involved/check out all the awesome entries for this contest. I must say, this has garnered a lot more views than I had anticipated, thank you (and thanks to those reviewers who I cannot reply to).

Some suggestive content.

* * *

><p><strong>#14 Lick<strong>

She definitely was _not_ drunk.

Was she?

That thought became inconsequential; she suddenly had a different set of concerns. Like breathing, for example. For when Kakashi wrapped her lissom legs around his waist and rubbed and grinded against her, all she could do was rub and grind back and all she could manage were disconnected moans.

"I want you," each whispered syllable was punctuated by the licentious smack of lip on lip. Ever since he had fully bared his face to her (just moments ago), she had become fully enamoured with his mouth. She hadn't had a chance to actually _look_ at it per se, their need to feel each other outweighed that desire, but he really did do the most wonderful things with it.

She appreciated those lips, truly. She demonstrated her appreciation with a long, languid lick.

A loud, drunken groan erupted from him, and no sound had ever registered as being so guttural and velvet and _sexy_ in her mind. They continued at a feverish pace, twitching toes brushing over his thighs, hot breath caressing her neck, filed nails scrabbling down his back, charcoal lashes lowering with pleasurable agony . . .

"Kakashi, I've been meaning to tell – ah! – you for aaahh while, but I think I-I-"

_Thump!_

". . . love you?"

She glanced down, admiring his unconscious face before unceremoniously bursting into an incessant fit of laughter at the whole debacle, and then she knew that she really _was_ drunk.


	15. Creep

**#15**** Creep**

Wide awake and motionless, Kakashi was staring blankly at the ceiling.

He refused to look anywhere else; not at the strewn clothes decorating his floor, not at the clock on his bedside table, not at the warm body lying next to him. Tempting him. Visions of lithe limbs, of rosy flesh, of heat, of hardness, of friction, of desperation assailed him, intensifying the already unbearable ache. In his head. As well as his-

Refusing to think about it, he groused inwardly, unintentionally shifting his body further to the source of warmth. All he could feel was glorious, naked skin beneath rumpled cotton sheets, and the images assaulted him again. Except, they weren't memories. They were his dreams, his imagination. He couldn't remember _anything_.

He chanced a glance at his petite lover, groaning audibly upon seeing the pink crown of hair, looking as soft and delectable as cotton-candy. She was snuggled next to him, looking strangely frail under the artificial flame of the streetlamps that seeped in between the cracks of the blinds. "Fuck . . . fuck, fuck, fuck-"

He was terrible. And she would never forgive him.

Reluctantly, he disentangled himself from her, sluggishly left the bed and furtively crept out of the room, cursing himself vehemently.

Sakura cracked open a lethargic eye and watched him go.


	16. Some Kind of Wonderful

-sob- I didn't like this one so much. It was just really rushed, and I didn't know what on earth to do for this prompt.

But . . . it is the first of Feb, and I completed the whole LFS challenge! ALL THIRTY PROMPTS (more or less), I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. So, because I'm in such a good mood (and I wasn't proud of this prompt], I shall post two prompts today. Yeahhh

* * *

><p><strong>#16 Some Kind of Wonderful<strong>

Her porcelain hands busily tending to him as if performing a sacred ritual.

Her flesh, pinking with desire, kissed by a thousand tiny sparkling diamonds.

Her full lips, reddened and glossy like rubies.

So enthralling.

Her frame, moulded against his in a perfect fit.

Darkened sultry eyes, glimmering like precious twin emeralds.

His name, whispered in utter reverence. Joyous tears streaming like crystals.

Her exuberant spirit shines the most in these magnificent moments.

In the wake of this splendour, Sakura glitters. His some kind of wonderful.

He breathes her all in. He has never seen anything so beautiful.


	17. Hypnotize

**#17 Hypnotize**

She truly is a vision to behold.

Bedecked in virtuous white, matching the light saintly tones that embellish the imposing hall, Kakashi feels a strange sense of sereneness accumulate in him with each successive step she takes. Cheeks flushed to a shade of pink that puts her distinctive hair to shame, painted lips curve upwards, green eyes sparkle vivaciously with mirth like twin emeralds; she truly is the epitome of angelic. Kakashi is under her spell. She shines bright, like a winter moon through the smoggy haze of the gloomy night. Mesmerising. Hypnotising.

The sereneness soon shifts into something much darker, much uglier. The sound of Sakura's heels clacking against the floor reverberates soundly through the vast expanse of incense-kissed air. He tries to slow down his breaths to match this cadence, though his heart is pounding tenfold.

She recites her vows verbatim, and before he knows it, before he is ready, it is done.

"The groom may now kiss the bride."

As the lovely bride and groom kiss, Kakashi slowly rises from the cherry-wood pew and, ignoring the tight squeeze in his chest, skulks stealthily out of sight.


	18. Impact

**#18 Impact**

Never had Kakashi detested a mission so much.

He dodged an incoming kick, sporting a wearisome expression. Insipidity had taken over his usual zeal; he just wanted to kill this man already. Get it over with. So he could leave.

He could not curb the loathing he felt for just about everyone: the target, Tsunade, himself . . .

He knew it was unwarranted with Tsunade – it wasn't her fault. He had _forced_ her to give him this mission. He regretted it.

He mostly felt apathy for his target – his hatred was predominantly synthetic, forced, to get him into the right mindset to complete his mission. The prospect of going home also provided sufficient incentive to do the job.

But his revulsion at himself was wholly justified. He had taken advantage of Sakura, possibly her virginity – and he couldn't even remember it.

Venting out his frustrations, a fist collided with the target, and the vile creature was sent flying, colliding into a nearby willow tree. He juddered violently upon impact, and the rustling of frosty leaves as they departed from the tree accompanied the string of caustic curses.

"Any last words before I end it?" Kakashi panted, his voice thick with venom. Strangled moans erupted from the bedraggled man, his realisation of imminent death rendering him incoherent.

The sound of a ribbon of blades slashing swiftly through the body echoed in the chilly air, followed by a shrill, strident scream. He didn't relish it, like he would normally.

The mission was supposed to last a week or two – this would give him enough time to prepare for any deserved punishment from Sakura – and it had been completed within three days. Sometimes he hated his efficiency.

This was not one of those times.

For three days, he was haunted by the ghosts of his past, his memories (and dreams) of Sakura, and his loneliness. After those three days, he came to a conclusion. He was in love. He needed to apologise, and tell her.

Eyes saturated in resolute determination, he began the arduous journey home.

* * *

><p>(Warning: long-ish, pointless author's note (rant) below)<p>

. . . and I'm pretty sure this was the last prompt I did that kinda followed the main storyline. I tried hard to mould these prompts to fit it but it just came out forced so I gave up. From here on you can just expect unconnected one-shots. Heh, sorry if that disappoints anyone! Feel kinda mean leaving it there.

I love you guys, thanks for the staggering number of views and favs. o_O It really has astounded me. Don't be afraid to review! They make me happy 3

If you have any ideas for one-shots or multi-chapter fics, feel free to PM me, I'm feeling strangely empty after the contest, and I've been wanting to do a long one for AGES. I do have a vague idea for a long story . . . but I don't know if I'm motivated enough for it yet xP We'll see. Most of you have probably got better ideas ^^

I'm just a lil' bit . . . anxious about doing a long story. Because I seem to vascillate between comedy and angst in these one-shots - even the ones that followed the main plot. I'd probably have a hard time keeping the genre consistent, though I suppose I do like stories with a balance. Hmmm or I could write two stark different stories at a time, then I could change between them . . . OPTIONS.


	19. Tortoise Shell

****It's been a while . . . things happened =/ But it's pancake Tuesday so I thought it's about time I posted =)

* * *

><p><strong>#1920: Tortoise**** Shell**

Kakashi was shocked when he saw a strange little girl ambling through the dark, dismal streets of Konoha, alone. The twenty-year-old paused mid-step, furrowing his brows, and contemplated his options. He could ignore her and continue walking back to his apartment, or approach her cautiously and ask what she was doing all by herself. The latter was morally right, he reasoned; only she was sniffling, howling and weeping. He had never been comfortable around crying girls. And she was a _child_. He was even more uncomfortable by the presence of kids. Maybe she would sob harder at being accosted by a strange man clutching a book that definitely could not be classified as children's fiction.

Luckily (or unluckily) the decision was made for him, for the girl, temporarily blind from rubbing her eyes raw, had stumbled into him. They both jolted, staring at one another curiously as if each one was of a different species.

"Uh . . . sorry," Kakashi muttered, sounding unsure.

She started crying again.

_Oh shit. Fuck shit fucking hell what the fuck_-

He hid Icha Icha behind his book, as if that would erase the images she may have seen.

"Mr Tortoise . . . I can't find him!" she snivelled. She angled her head upwards so she could see the tall man better. "Will you help me find him, mister?"

Dumbstruck, he nodded.

* * *

><p>"So . . . Mr Tortoise is a <em>cat<em>?"

It matched his wide stare with its own wide, luminescent eyes. Petite claws extended from muddy paws. An acerbic hiss erupted from the creature, evidently displaying its blatant abhorrence for Kakashi as he approached it. Its fluffy brindled back was arched in alarm.

It was an ugly thing.

"He's a tortoiseshell cat, that's what my mummy said!" The girl exclaimed happily as she sauntered blissfully towards the revolting creature. Kakashi wanted to warn her to stay the hell away from the unhygienic, repulsive demon, he almost _did_ but it was too late. She had launched herself at it, throwing her arms around it. He almost gasped, a feeling akin to terror flooding him as he realised it was too late to save her. He awaited the cries of pain that would inevitably and imminently follow. None came. He looked back and the girl was giggling softly as the cat mewled delicately, tenderly nuzzling its head into the pink strands of hair.

"Thank you, mister!" she grinned widely at him. "My name's Sakura," she added, before running back home.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Sakura, is it? Are you okay?"<p>

She snivelled, wretched cries becoming louder and louder by the second. "I lost Fluffy! Where is he? Fluffy!"

In an attempt to mollify the visibly trembling girl, Kakashi stroked her pink hair. "It's okay . . ." his soothing words belied his tumultuous insides.

_ANOTHER cat? How many cats does she have?_

He loathed cats.

" . . . Another cat?" he asked gently.

She shook her head before walking past him. "No, he's my tortoise."

Kakashi couldn't help the wide grin that had suddenly appeared on his face. She certainly was a very strange little girl.

She faltered and looked back at him, evidently expecting him to follow.

He did.


	20. That's what she said!

Rated for innuendos galore! SO MANY. -blush-

* * *

><p><strong>#21 That's What She Said<strong>

Kakashi wanted so very much to say it.

Every fibre of his being was burning with the urge to say it. It was a well-known fact that he was a pervert; hence he enjoyed partaking in these, what Sakura called "juvenile" jokes.

"Kakashi, it's not going in all the way, it won't go deeper . . ."

He couldn't say it. Instead, he grabbed the damn keys from Sakura's grasp and expertly twisted it into the lock. "You did that on purpose," he remarked gruffly, having opened the door to their apartment with much ease.

"That I did." Unaffected by the arctic chill of his glare, she beamed warmly.

"This is a stupid bet." He groused petulantly.

"Remember what happens if you keep it up for the rest of the week," her voice shifted a much huskier, deeper tone as she whispered words that would put Icha Icha to shame. "But if you don't manage, no sex for a week!" she chirped, before prancing to her bedroom. She skipped out a few minutes later. "I'm hungry . . . I want some cream." She emphasised the final word, her innocuous sentence belying the licentious leer she now sported. Then she moved wordlessly to the kitchen and ate some low-fat vanilla ice-cream.

The torture continued for the next few days.

Driving. "Kakashi . . . for God's sake, go faster!"

Training. "Kakashi, enough, I'm too tired to do more. You've really worn me out today!"

Dining. "Kakashi, I can't fit it all in my mouth! Ah, it's too big!"

Raining. "Kakashi, I'm getting so wet!"

"Sakura!"

"It's spraying me in the face!"

"Sakura, get in the car."

"I'm coming!" she rolled her eyes, before looking at him pointedly. "I'm coming."

"Why are you making it so hard for me?"

She grinned widely while he groaned. "I love making it hard."

He couldn't take it. Steeling himself for a sex-free week, he uttered the words that he knew would finally provide him with some release of the tension that had been building up. He almost grinned at the thought. "That's what she said."


End file.
